maidenrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Dawn Chorus
Maiden Rose Dawn Chorus (百日の薔薇 dj) are four volumes featuring stories of Klaus and Taki relea sed 2013. Volume One Klaus and Taki are invited to go skiing by Hans. They go along with the invitation. After spending some time at a marketplace they go to Hans' cabin, and then go skiing. Out by the slope Hans and Taki comment on the snow and the mist, inadvertently triggering a memory for Klaus.Dawn Chorus, vol 1, pg 16 Klaus separates from them at this point, and Hans notes that there is something about Klaus. Volume Two Klaus, Taki and Hans eat raclette and talk about food. Hans mentions that Taki must have felt isolated by many factors, being a foreigner in a strange country, and that Klaus was able to understand this, because he had been to Taki's country in the past.Dawn Chorus, vol 2, pg 10 Both Taki and Klaus are quite surprised by that observation, but where Klaus tries to brush it off, Taki is open about it. He readily admits that he heavily depended on Klaus in those first days at Luckenwalde. Klaus falls asleep, and Taki asks Hans to tell him about the person "that came back from the dead". Volume Three Hans shares a story of when he met the "Pirate King" with Taki while Klaus was napping by the fireplace. It's a story about him, meeting a mysterious man in the forest by his grandparents' home. He would collect 'treasure s' with and for him. His grandmother asked him to bring food to the man, which Hans did. As time went by he felt more brave, like he was preparing to leave home one day, telling himself this fantastical story of his involvement with the "Pirate King". But one day the two come across a undetonated missile, and in order to disarm it, the man shoots it, making it explode. Something that made Hans realize the reality of the man's story. Volume Four Hans reveals that the "Pirate King" was in fact a relative of his, who had returned from the first war. He contemplates the fate of those who "came back from the dead country"Dawn Chorus, vol 4, pg 9. Interpretation This story quite heavily deals with trauma, especially the kind that isn't directly visible. It shows how those who come back from the war are trapped in their time, unable to move on as their mental wounds continue to fester. The story of the Pirate King shows just how detached this man is, that a young Hans is unable to fit him in his reality, so he perceives him as a character in a story, rather than a real person. Klaus' general demeanor in this story shows how there are parts of him, that are lost to 'the land of the dead', even though he functions normally for the most part. Lastly, there is the contrast shown with how Taki is so open and ready to explore, as seen in the marketplaceDawn Chorus, vol 1, pg 8. Taki is very young and naive, compared to Klaus, and this story explored that difference between them. References Navigation Category:Dawn Chorus